Arriving to the new theme park/Coming for a bumpy landing/Welcome to Genesis Park!
Here is how Princess Yuna and her friends arrive Genesis Park in Genesis Park. Meanwhile, Professor Mosquito Amber and his special guests are arriving the theme park on a helicopter. Dipper Pines: This is gonna be quite a trip. Princess Yuna: (writing on Journal 4) "Quagea". Rainbow Dash (Human): So, There are a couple of dinosaurs? Mr. Krabs: So, Some of you dig up dinosaurs? Copper: Try to! Mr. Krabs: (laughs) Professor Mosquito Amber: I'll have to get use to your cheapskate friend! He must've suffered from a deplorable excess of personality, especially for a mathematician! Mr. Krabs: Chaotician actually! Chaotician! John Hammond doesn't subscribe to Chaos either, Particularly what it has to say about his little science project! Professor Mosquito Amber: Codswollop! Eugene, You've never come close to explaining these concerns of yours about this island! Princess Luna: I certainly have! Very clearly! Because of the behavior of the system in phase space! Professor Mosquito Amber: A load, If I may say so. Of fashionable number crunching, That¹s all it is! Apple Bloom (Human): Golly, There's actually going to be prehistoric animals in one island. Cream Puff: (poking at the Professor's knee) Mr., Mr. Professor Mosquito Amber: (pushing her away) Don't do that! Squidward Tentacles: Hey, Thomas, Lady, You've heard of Chaos Theory? Lady: (shaking her head) No. Squidward Tentacles: No? Non-linear equations? Strange attractions? (as he shrugs) Princess Lady, I refuse to believe that you are not familiar with the concept of attraction! Professor Mosquito Amber: I bring scientists, You bring a clarinet player. (looks out the windshield and claps his hands excitedly) There it is! The helicopter arrived at the Isle of Quagea. SpongeBob SquarePants: Wow! Princess Yuna: Are you seeing this? Princess Luna: I sure have, Yuna. I've got him. Professor Mosquito Amber: Just wait until it lands. The helicopter landed and drops like a rock several times. The foals and kids, their friends and families were getting jumpy. Rarity (Human): My! That is rather enjoyable! Spike (Human): I'll say. Princess Yuna: Wow! This is fun! Professor Mosquito Amber: Just wait until you see what waits us around my island. Arachna: What a nice jeep. The foals, their friends and families hopped aboard the jeeps. Sassy gets shocked. She looked all around, She has never seen an island with all kinds of leaves. Rarity: Is she alright? Sassy Saddles: Oh my! Princess Solarna: There's nothing to be afraid of, Sassy. Sassy Saddles: Yes, I don't want my beautiful hooves stay the same. I just don't want them a mess. Such remarkable jeeps you had, Mosquito. Professor Mosquito Amber: (chuckles) I'll take that as a compliment, My dear. Sassy Saddles: I'm sure you'll do. Soon, Yuna, her friends and their families arrived as the jeeps stops. Preston Northwest: Have you ever seen anything like it, Priscilla? Priscilla Northwest: No indeed, Preston. At least Pacifica is enjoying the fun. The Jeeps stopped at a huge field. Pacifica Northwest: Wow! Princess Yuna: Where are we now? Snowdrop: Yeah, I'm too blind to see. Hiro: I hope we're in the right island. Princess Luna: I don't remember discovering Quagea. Professor Moquito Amber: I discovered this island actually, Your Majesty. The place has Woolly Mammoths, American Mastodons, Sauropods, Edaphosaurus, Horned Dinosaurs, Armor Plated Dinosaurs, Prehistoric Rhinos and other Extinct Animals that eats plants. Pound Cake: I've never seen anything like it! Dipper Pines: Me either, Pound Cake! Pumpkin Cake: This is so cool! Professor Mosquito Amber: Just wait until you see the Smilodon. Princess Yuna: You have a what now? Professor Mosquito Amber: We have a Smilodon! Snowdrop: Say it again!? Professor Mosquito Amber: We have a Smilodon! Twilight Sparkle: It's so beautiful! Bart Simpson: Ay Caramba! SpongeBob SquarePants: This place is amazing! Patrick Star: It's like a prehistoric wonderland! Professor Mosquito Amber: My friends! My dear Princess Yuna! Welcome to Genesis Park! Marge Simpson: Wow, How did you do that!? Professor Mosquito Amber: I'll show it to you all. And the jeeps took them to the Visitors Center, They could see the DNA Symbol on the entrance. Category:Princess Yuna and Friends' Amazing Escapades Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Iamnater1225